Talking In Your Sleep
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: SanjiZoro. Sanji watches Zoro sleeping one night and hears him admit something he never thought he'd hear. Just shows what others can learn when you're talking in your sleep. Made before I saw Sanji in the manga or the series.
1. Talking In Your Sleep

Note: I wonder if anyone really DOES read these things. But this one's  
  
important. So kindly let me get your attention up to it-----  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
YO PAY ATTENTION YOU READERS!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
This one's my first One Piece fanfic, x.X but I've had it written for a  
  
while. Hope it's pretty good, or, as good as I can get it for my first  
  
one. Reviews appreciated. Slight SanjixZoro, if you don't like that  
  
pairing, shoo, you don't need to read this. Nami's oh so clueless....  
  
Summary: Sanji's followed the group again, and he has with him his oh-  
  
so-infamous voyeuristic intentions for Zoro. But while he's watching  
  
the swordsman sleep, he hears something he never expected he would hear  
  
him say when Zoro is talking in his sleep.  
  
--  
  
Bankotsu don't kill me! Zoro, you neither! Sorry!  
  
--  
  
Talking In Your Sleep  
  
The group sat down in the lobby, Luffy's hat on his lap, Zoro's swords  
  
on the table in front of him while he was leaning against the table and  
  
Luffy's feet laying on the sofa against Nami.  
  
Zoro yawned quietly, closing his eyes for a moment. "It's been a long  
  
day." he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah." Luffy agreed. "What do you all say we go on up to bed?"  
  
A mumbled agreement emerged from the others as they spoke up in their  
  
exhausted states.  
  
"I've got no problem with that." Zoro uttered as he yawned again.  
  
"Me either." Nami yawned.  
  
"Great." Luffy said, holding back a tired yawn. "I'll see you two  
  
tomorrow morning. When we're rested up, we'll all head towards the  
  
ship again and set sail. Okay, good night you two."  
  
Nami got up, holding her hand up to help up the exhausted Luffy.  
  
As Luffy took her hand, she moved her other hand up to his hat, a grin  
  
forming on her face.  
  
Luffy ducked down under her, holding his hat on, and headed for his  
  
room at a run. "I told you! There's nothing valuable under my hat!  
  
The hat IS my treasure, Nami!" he called back over his shoulder.  
  
Nami stretched. "You can't blame me for trying." she mused.  
  
Zoro smirked at her. "He can." he pointed out cooly.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Nami asked annoyedly.  
  
"His." Zoro said in reply, jerking his finger towards Luffy's  
  
retreating back as he disappeared up the stairs and into his room  
  
before standing up and walking off towards his own room across from  
  
Luffy's upstairs.  
  
"Those two will never trust me." Nami sighed and said.  
  
Upstairs, Luffy went to Zoro's room's door and peeked inside. "Do you  
  
think she'll ever stop trying to take my hat from me?" he asked Zoro's  
  
back as his friend walked to his own bed and pulled down the sheets.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, Luffy." Zoro answered.  
  
"Figures." Luffy sighed and said.  
  
"Why is that hat so important anyway?"  
  
Luffy looked down at the hat in his hand, then looked up at Zoro. "One  
  
of my friends gave it to me. I was younger. Red Haired Shanks was a  
  
pirate when he gave it to me. I looked up to him, so when he kind of  
  
gave me the hat, he said to keep it safe and give it back to him when I  
  
became the Pirate King. He used to pick on me a lot, but, he saved me  
  
from a bandit and a sea monster when I needed help. So, I'm gonna  
  
become the King of Pirates and search him down to keep my word and  
  
return his hat to him."  
  
Zoro nodded in understanding as he sat down on his bed. "It sounds  
  
like you really know the guy well, must have been a great guy to be  
  
friends with." he said, yawning.  
  
Luffy nodded and set the hat on Zoro's sword hilt for a moment. "I did  
  
know him well. Enough to know he wasn't as bad as his reputation made  
  
him seem." he said as he sat beside Zoro.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever find him when you make Pirate King?" Zoro  
  
asked.  
  
Luffy looked at Zoro from the corner of his eye and thought for a  
  
minute. "I hope so. I want to keep my promise to him and prove that I  
  
can do whatever I put my mind to. Even if I can't exactly swim. But I  
  
do have a few questions to ask him when I see him."  
  
"Like what?" Zoro asked as he watched a fly buzz around in the room.  
  
"Like what the difference is between love and lust. Or like what rules  
  
of romance say about guys together."  
  
Zoro blinked, caught off guard by this as Luffy started laughing out  
  
loud as he watched Zoro's confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on. You can't pretend you don't see the look in Sanji's eyes  
  
every time we meet up with him. He acts like he wants you. And if  
  
you won't mind me saying so, I can understand why. You probably seem  
  
like a challenge to conquer to him." Luffy replied.  
  
Zoro raised an eyebrow at this. "Well. Thank you. For clearing that  
  
up." he said in a nervous voice as he backed away from Luffy slightly,  
  
unnoticed.  
  
"Guess you're pretty tired. You've been doing the rowing and errand-  
  
running. So I'm going to just go to my room and get some shut eye and  
  
let you alone a while." Luffy said.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night, Zoro."  
  
As Luffy left, Zoro closed the door and went back to his bed, pulling  
  
his shirt off and setting it on the chair beside his bed.  
  
"He's right, you know. That's only part of why, though." came a voice  
  
from the window.  
  
Zoro blinked as he widened his eyes, turning a very light red under his  
  
eyes, turning around to face his open window.  
  
"Sanji!" he yelled out as he saw the blonde man holding onto the sill  
  
of the window, sitting on a branch of the tree near the window of  
  
Zoro's room.  
  
Sanji smiled and nodded. "Ow, but you look better without your shirt  
  
than I dream that you do." he purred and said.  
  
Zoro looked down towards Sanji's gaze and grabbed the cover from the  
  
bed, holding it tightly around himself as Sanji yelled over and over  
  
again for him to "Take it all off!"  
  
"Ow! Already under the cover for me! You're really making this too  
  
easy for me!" Sanji teased, saying.  
  
"What're you doing?! Go on! Get away from my damn window, you fool!"  
  
Zoro shouted.  
  
Luffy smirked as he hid a chuckle from across the hall as he heard the  
  
sound of leather hitting skin, knowing Zoor had just hit Sanji in the  
  
head with his boot.  
  
"Crazy pervert." Zoro mumbled as he closed the window again and got  
  
into his bed yawning.  
  
As a few minutes passed, Zoro fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The door to Zoro's room opened quietly as the ex pirate hunter slept  
  
on peacefully.  
  
Stepping into the room, Sanji looked at Zoro, watching him for any hint  
  
he was about to wake up and see him, though none had come. At a moment  
  
some time later, the man slank over behind the door and closed it,  
  
leaning against the wall and watching the other man sleep.  
  
'He doesn't look nearly as menacing when he's asleep as he does when  
  
he's awake.' Sanji mentally noted, smirking.  
  
As Sanji crossed his arms over his chest, a small smile came to rest on  
  
his lips as he watched with voyeuristic thoughts in his mind as Zoro's  
  
chest rose and fell as he breathed in his peaceful state of being.  
  
A moment later, Sanji was snapped from his X-rated state of mind as he  
  
noticed Zoro's lips moving ever so slightly. Moving forward, he heard  
  
a slight catch in the man's breath.  
  
"I need-" Zoro stuttered.  
  
"Need what?" Sanji whispered.  
  
"I- I need you- Sanji-"  
  
Sanji blinked in amazement as he heard this spill from Zoro's lips like  
  
a plea, his folded arms dropping down to his sides. "You- need me?" he  
  
asked.  
  
Zoro's hand gripped the edge of his bed tightly as he frowned. "Don't  
  
leave yet- I love you-" he murmered.  
  
Sanji's heart raced to his throat as he smiled openly and put his hand  
  
on Zoro's that was squeezing the bed feeling his hand relax as he did  
  
this slightly. "I'm right here. Don't worry any. I never leave you  
  
by yourself at night." he said.  
  
Zoro's eyes cracked open as he heard Sanji's voice ring clearly in his  
  
room close by his side. "Who are-" he said in slightly slurred  
  
speech.  
  
As the vision of the man holding his hand came into focus, Zoro turned  
  
deathly pale as he sat upright faster than a bolt of lightning can  
  
travel. "Sanji!" he yelled a second time that night.  
  
Sanji leaned back into the chair he'd put by Zoro's bed for a moment  
  
before he said anything, deep in thought mentally.  
  
"I hear the secrets that you keep from me when you talk to me in your  
  
sleep, you know. I'm always by your side at night. But tonight was a  
  
first for hearing what you said." Sanji explained.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why're you here so late? Were you  
  
watching me or something?"  
  
A few thoughtful moments passed before Zoro got any minor or otherwise  
  
kind of answer from the blonde.  
  
"You dream about me." Sanji concluded finally. "You told me you need  
  
me, you told me you love me, it must be true."  
  
"I- what?"  
  
"My oldest friend used to tell me that when you sleep, you open up your  
  
mind to anything wanting to read it. He said that your heart and your  
  
brain speak as one when you sleep-talk, so it means you meant what you  
  
told me. You dreamed about me. You said that you love me, need me,  
  
you asked me not to leave you yet." Sanji continued. "And I'm here to  
  
let you know, I won't. I've always needed you, I love you too, I'll  
  
always be here by your side."  
  
At this, Sanji raised Zoro's hand up to his lips and kissed it, smiling  
  
happily.  
  
"Roronoa Zoro. Be my lover?" Sanji asked him pleadingly.  
  
Before Sanji could get his answer, Zoro looked at his hand as he took  
  
it from Sanji's grip. "You've really had time to plan this out." he  
  
mused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're here, and I can't be dreaming, but all of those feelings can't  
  
have really come out."  
  
Sanji got onto the bed, one leg between Zoro's and the other leg on the  
  
left side of Zoro, pushing him down with his arms and lowering himself  
  
so that he and Zoro's nose were touching tip-to-tip. "They did. And  
  
you know me and how I am. I want you, Roronoa Zoro. And what Sanji  
  
wants...."  
  
"Zoro closed his eyes as he felt the other man's hands caress his chest  
  
and sides gently. "Sanji gets...." he finished for him.  
  
"Then let's go have fun. I'll take you to where I'm staying."  
  
Without so much as a second thought, Zoro let Sanji kiss him full on  
  
the lips as he'd seen the man coming closer preparing to do so, then he  
  
nodded his okay.  
  
Picking Zoro up gently, Sanji jumped onto the branch out the window and  
  
carefully climbed to the ground, leading Zoro to the hotel across the  
  
street.  
  
The next morning, Luffy looked up at Zoro as he smirked when he, Zoro,  
  
and Nami met up in the lobby of their hotel. "You seem tired still."  
  
he said to his friend, snickering at the red marks on his friend's  
  
neck.  
  
"Just didn't sleep well." Zoro replied.  
  
Luffy smirked even wider. "I know." he teased and exchanged winks with  
  
the ex pirate hunter.  
  
Nami looked at the two friends. "Someone fill me in on why he's  
  
smirking?" 


	2. Epilogue to Talking In Your Sleep

Note: No need to ask if anyone ever reads these, as I don't think they  
  
actually ever do. Just my specific theory, but you can prove me wrong.  
  
If you want to.  
  
Epilogue to Talking In Your Sleep  
  
"Zor-"  
  
"Oh G-"  
  
Zoro's voice rang through the warm darkness of Sanji's hotel room,  
  
barely overriding the music which was playing up on the shelf by the  
  
door.  
  
Sanji looked up from Zoro's stomach and into his eyes, grinning as  
  
widely as the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "This is already the- the  
  
fourteenth time and you- you still feel good!" he yelled over the  
  
blaring music.  
  
The first time he'd brought Zoro over, the clerk at the desk had been  
  
tempted to stop Sanji and ask for the money to room him as well until  
  
he'd grabbed Zoro around the waist and gave him that smile that only  
  
could mean one thing. The second night, they'd been so loud that their  
  
roomates had complained about them, but the manager was too afraid to  
  
go and tell them to stop.  
  
The music blared out its words in vain as the two lovers continued,  
  
neither one quite hearing any of it. 


End file.
